Jack
by D6
Summary: Rated for safety. Will POV on Jack. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: All is Disney's**

**Dedication: To Mclean for the closure**

**Summary: Will's point of view. Hopefully it will amuse you. Oneshot.**

**A/N: For the ones that are still following 'Adelfos'. Next chapter should be out soon. Reviews are always a nice ego boost.**

* * *

Jack is an odd one. I still can't figure him out. When he first took me in I was shocked. He didn't mock me nearly as much as I expected him to. Well, he did laugh, and he did make clear to the crew that I was to be addressed as 'cabin boy'. But he stopped the eunuch thing. He even took me to Tortuga and introduced me to several wenches. I refused them of course, and got angry at him for trying to lure me into that. He wasn't fazed by my anger. In fact, afterwards, he took me to a pub.  
  
Our relationship developed rather slowly. At first it was even tense. He wouldn't say anything to me unless it was an instruction or a reference to my position as cabin boy, and he wouldn't touch me except for an occasional pat on the back. This I thought really strange, for Jack had never seemed to have any sort of respect for personal space. Then, after about a month, he called everyone to deck and announced I had finished my time as slave/ cabin boy and that I was now a real crew member. I felt strangely proud. Sometime later he told me that if he had known I was going to have that 'stupid smile' plastered to my face for a whole week he would've kept me as cabin boy forever. I think he was kidding.  
  
After the announcement the pats on the back became more often, and Jack started to act a bit more like the pirate I had met in Port Royal. From that point forward everything moved faster. One day, when I was standing at the bow of the Pearl, looking at the sea he came behind me and untied my hair. He suggested I wore a bandana, a blue one. According to him it would suit me nicely. I refused, asking him to give me my lace back. I'm not sure of how, but we ended up talking about my virginity. I wasn't even drunk.  
  
Eventually, Jack concluded that, since I was young and stupid, experience would help. He kept insisting I chose a wench, and I kept refusing. So he introduced me to a boy, about 3 years younger than me, and said that since I didn't seem to like lasses maybe I could try a lad. I found that outrageous. I yelled a lot, and I threatened with leaving the crew. I stormed out and ended up in a pub getting very very drunk. I guess he found me because when I woke up I was back in the Pearl.  
  
That day he said he had to talk to me. To be honest I was a little scared, Jack had never seemed so... sober before. This made the conversation even more awkward. He said that he was sorry, and that I was free to do as I pleased. Then he expressed his concern regarding my body. He asked worriedly if there was something wrong with me 'down there', and if that was why I refused carnal pleasures. I didn't know whether to laugh, cry or hit him. As it was I just sat there completely frozen. He frowned before leaning down and kissing me. He was back to his usual self, shouting orders to the crew and I still hadn't reacted. I don't know how long I stayed sitting on Jack's bed, asking myself what had been so great about that kiss.  
  
After that first kiss things returned to normal. Sometimes I would ask something to Jack, and sometimes his answers would make sense. Sometimes he'd ruffle my hair or he'd say something to make me blush. And sometimes we would sit on deck at night saying nothing. It was nice.  
  
Two weeks later he called me to his cabin and asked, out of the blue if I had ever seen another man nude. In that kind of situations is when I wish the most that I could understand him. I stuttered, and blushed and eventually managed to ask what the hell he was thinking. Apparently he thought I thought there was something wrong with me. It was extremely embarrassing, and it got worse, because then he proceeded to explain body parts and their uses. But the real shock didn't come until he started to undress.  
  
I couldn't utter a word until he was down to his breeches. I think a small part of me didn't want to try to stop him, although my head was screaming at me to do so. I did try to stop him. Of course he didn't listen, so I turned my back to him and closed my eyes. Jack has such a nice laughter.  
  
He made me turn back around, but I refused to open my eyes. He kept laughing, and laughed even harder when I tripped and fell on my face. He offered me a hand and I accepted it. As I got up I found myself standing in front of a very naked captain. Looking at the bright side, apparently I had a fairly normal body... and I was staring. Jack's laughter filled the room again.  
  
After I managed to get out of my shock, Jack suggested I undressed as well. I, being me, blushed and stuttered and managed to say no. We stayed there for a long time. The captain seemed perfectly comfortable with his lack of clothing. I wasn't comfortable with his lack of clothing. I wanted to crawl under the cot and stay there forever.  
  
Jack had breakfast ready. He moved walking from one side to the other carrying things. I'm sure that half of the trips had no point at all, but he was aware of my gaze. It didn't matter how hard I tried to focus on the floor, or the wall, or the bedding, my eyes always ended up on Jack, and I realized it only because of his chuckles, and because of the lack of them, it was a surprise when I found myself in his bed, staring at his face relaxed as his chest rose and fell, his arms wrapped around himself and one of his legs thrown possessively over mine; his whole form cloaked with nothing but slumber, and even worse, me cloaked by him.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. It's my first fic in the Pirates of the Caribbean fandom. Please review, let me know if I grasped the character. 


End file.
